This and That
by deangirl1
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE: In which some progress is made and Sam begins to become irritated. word: relax
1. That Doesn't Mean What You Think It Does

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based upon the original creation of Eric Kripke. No money has been made here. Please send a Winchester to turn out my "pockets"…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** I am not worthy to be included in the illustrious company….: Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam started it and now there is a cast of thousands…

**A/N2:** I don't know where this came from – except a desire to do something "unexpected" with the word… or possibly I've finally lost my mind --- please send it home if you find it…. I promise that I will finally begin to catch up on review replies this week.... All comments are much, much appreciated...

**Word:** splinter

**Word count:** 100 on the nose!

* * *

Dean shivered and tried to slouch farther into his sodden clothing. Steam had risen off of his jacket until it had become too cold and wet to produce it.

The rain had started to turn to snow and stalled at some torture of flaming shards of ice.

Dean was 100% sure stakeouts outside sucked, 90% sure he was getting sick, and 100% sure that shit was running down the back of his carefully popped collar.

"Fucking splinter!" Dean spat.

"You've got a splinter?" Sam's teeth were chattering.

"No. Weather."

"Cryptic much?"

"Splinter. Comes between winter and spring. Sucks. Out. Loud."


	2. Why Dean Hates Modern Furniture

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Still poor here. Not gettin' any richer…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** This is a special edition to help speed Muffy Morrigan's recovery from surgery – so in addition to this week's word, I have attempted to include some of her other favourites…. Still honoured to be included in the illustrious multitude of the challenge….

**A/N2:** Reviews are love – and my RL hates me – so I know I still owe a bunch of replies… *ducks and runs* soooooon….. promise!

**Word:** Chest

**Word count:** 100 on the nose!

* * *

The chest of drawers had hit Sam hard enough that he was sure he'd cracked or broken at least one rib.

When Sam rammed into Dean complete with new drawers attached, Dean had actually been airborne. He'd been airborne long and high enough to come down on the bed.

The new-age four poster bed.

With metal posts.

And hell _no _a Winchester would _never_ land on the mattress.

"Dean," Sam's eyes widened.

"Owie," Dean squeaked, regarding the metal protruding from his shoulder, blood running down his body already.

"Shit," Sam breathed as his brother's eyes rolled up in his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Any guesses as to Muffy's request? Impalement – check. Collateral damage for Sam – check. Blood – check. Ok… it's a shoulder wound – but really, really close to his chest…. It was just too obvious – and I know everybody will do it…. *whines* (please send cheese)


	3. Steady I

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creation of E. Kripke. He's making all the money….

E/O SPECIAL BIG DEAL BIRTHDAY CHALLENGE FOR WOODBURNER.

**A/N:** I am privileged to be in illustrious company – we are legion. Hope you had/have a great b-day Woodburner! The challenge was for hurt, sick, captive Dean with a side of protective Sam….

Sorry this is late – hubby's b-day…

**Word:** Steady

**Word count: **100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam rushed to Dean's side, hand quickly checking the pulse point in his brother's neck. Sam sighed in relief at the steady beat under his fingers.

"Dean?" Sam tried, patting the too pale cheek gently.

Dark lashes fluttered but didn't open.

Last week it had been demons and Sam had held them off. This week it was angels and Cas was running interference. Seemed everyone wanted Dean's ass these days. Sam couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips imagining Dean's response to that. Suddenly he had to hear it.

"Dean!"

"Smee?" _Achhooo._ "Don't feel so hot."

"I gotcha."


	4. Steady II

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creation of E. Kripke. He's making all the money….

E/O SPECIAL BIG DEAL BIRTHDAY CHALLENGE FOR WOODBURNER.

**A/N:** This one felt like more… I am privileged to be in illustrious company – we are legion.

**Word:** Steady

**Word count: **100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

The angels'd flashed him out of the motel room. He'd already felt like crap. The demons had beat the crap out of him before Cas and Sam could find him.

Demons'd kept him in a cold, damp basement, so Dean had a cold on top of everything else. Dean was pretty sure it was worse than a cold, but he'd made sure that Sam thought it was just a cold.

The angels seemed satisfied with ignoring him. Chained him up. Didn't give him anything for his cold. But didn't beat him.

Now, Sammy's steady presence made him feel better already.

* * *

**A/N2:** If I owe you a review reply – I promise they are coming. I live for reviews – trust me… not much else in my life at the moment is worth it…


	5. Delirious

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creation of E. Kripke. No money was made from this work. You can send a Winchester to check if you need to. Really…. No problem….

**E/O CHALLENGE** – Special PADavis Edition

**A/N:** I am honoured to count myself among the talented legions now at play…. **AND** _A very happy b-day to one of my favourite authors. Luckily, we seem to like the same things in our fics._

**Word:** Dry

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

**Special Request:** Delirious, delusional, dopey, or drowsy Dean.

* * *

**Delirious**

Sam wiped the sweat from his brother's body and gently swept a cool, alcohol-laden cloth across Dean's over-heated skin. Then he pulled dry clothes over the ragdoll limbs of his brother.

The fever had stalled at 103. Sam ready to load Dean into the Impala at any hint of an increase.

Dean gasped and jackknifed to sitting, searching for Sam.

"Sam! S'here! Gotta get outta here." Dean's eyes wild and unfocused.

"Stand down, Dean. S'ok. We're safe," Sam soothed one giant palm on his brother's chest.

Dean's eyes focused for a second on his brother before sinking back to unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not playing favourites with the prompts, but even I couldn't get them ALL in one drabble… but it was just such a delicious prompt… I couldn't stop myself – don't feel you have to comment on every chapter….


	6. Delusional

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creation of E. Kripke. No money was made from this work. You can send a Winchester to check if you need to. Really…. No problem….

**E/O CHALLENGE** – Special PADavis Edition

**A/N:** I am honoured to count myself among the talented legions now at play…. **AND** _A very happy b-day to one of my favourite authors. Luckily, we seem to like the same things in our fics._

**Word:** Dry

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

**Special Request:** Delirious, delusional, dopey, or drowsy Dean.

* * *

**Delusional**

"Dean! Come back!" Sam shouted as the door banged shut and his brother staggered toward the Impala.

"What are you two chuckleheads up to now?" Bobby emerged from his bedroom, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"The fever's made him delusional. He's convinced Dad is in trouble on a hunt, and I'm lying. I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth."

"Damn," Bobby took in the dried tear tracks on Sam's face. "He won't get far."

As they watched, Dean made it to the Impala, but as he reached for the door handle, he crumpled to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Not done yet….


	7. Dopey

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creation of E. Kripke. No money was made from this work. You can send a Winchester to check if you need to. Really…. No problem….

**E/O CHALLENGE** – Special PADavis Edition

**A/N:** I am honoured to count myself among the talented legions now at play…. **AND** _A very happy b-day to one of my favourite authors. Luckily, we seem to like the same things in our fics._

**Word:** Dry

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

**Special Request:** Delirious, delusional, dopey, or drowsy Dean.

* * *

**Dopey**

Sam looked away as the nurse patted his brother dry and drew the blankets up to cover him, careful of the IV and other paraphernalia.

"S'matter S'mee," Dean slurred lazily, grinning at his brother.

"Some things are better left to the imagination, Dean."

"S'nat'ral. Not m'fault…they can't keep their hands off'm."

"Dude. You do realize your current nurse is _male_…"

"S'a curse. Not m'fault. Poor guy." Dean's face fell.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure he will eventually get over you."

"Nothin' sadder'n unrequited love, S'mee."

"Think he's married, Dude."

"Jus … fan then… s'ok…" Dean's eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**A/N:** Hell yeah there's more… though I may have to re-do this one with a Snow White theme…


	8. Drowsy

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creation of E. Kripke. No money was made from this work. You can send a Winchester to check if you need to. Really…. No problem….

**E/O CHALLENGE** – Special PADavis Edition

**A/N:** I am honoured to count myself among the talented legions now at play…. **AND** _A very happy b-day to one of my favourite authors. Luckily, we seem to like the same things in our fics._

**Word:** Dry

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

**Special Request:** Delirious, delusional, dopey, or drowsy Dean.

* * *

**Drowsy**

Sam and Bobby watched from the kitchen as Dean's head started to bob and his eyelids fluttered before jerking himself awake, blinking hugely.

"Why won't he just give in," Sam moaned. "He's got to rest."

"Stubborn-ass Winchester's why," Bobby commented drily.

"I hid the red bull, replaced the coffee with de-caf and put 3 gravol in his chile."

"Tells ya how bad the nightmares are then, don't it."

Sam waited until Dean's breathing evened out. Moving to his side, he gently re-positioned Dean so he was lying comfortably, letting his hand linger on his wrist.

"Saaammm?"

"Sleep. I'll watch."

"'K."

* * *

**A/N:** Just one more…. Really….


	9. The Works

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creation of E. Kripke. No money was made from this work. You can send a Winchester to check if you need to. Really…. No problem….

**E/O CHALLENGE** – Special PADavis Edition

**A/N:** I am honoured to count myself among the talented legions now at play…. **AND** _A very happy b-day to one of my favourite authors. Luckily, we seem to like the same things in our fics._

**Word:** Dry

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

**Special Request:** Delirious, delusional, dopey, or drowsy Dean.

* * *

**Delirious, Delusional, Drowsy, and maybe Dopey… **(help me out here and squint a bit…)

"Dean! Stay awake!"

The Impala swerved as Sam tried to shake his brother gently by the shoulder and steer through what appeared to be a cross between a hurricane and a tornado.

"L'rrgo," Dean slurred through chattering teeth.

"S'hurts when you do that," he added, eyelids already fluttering closed again.

"Dean! Concussion! Remember?" Sam barked.

"Ngaaw. Worry too much."

"If you were managing actual words, jerk, it would be a lot more convincing."

"Phfft."

"My point exactly."

Sam made a list in his head: Stop bleeding. Dry clothes. Ice. Aspirin. Coffee. Shower.

"Bitch."

"Always with the last word…" Sam sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** I was oddly dissatisfied with all of these… but I'm hoping that copia will make up for what they might lack in quality… Happy b-day Phoebe!


	10. You're Too Old For This

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Sadly, my pockets remain empty. Still willing to undergo a thorough search by the first Winchester brother you care to send after me.

**E/O CHALLENGE** ~ Special get well edition for PlatinumRoseLady – laid low by chickenpox.... The members of the challenge are legion and I am honored to be among them...

**A/N:** I'm sorry this is late and I owe everyone replies – I've been away and have limited internet access – so I'm sorry this is also late. (and really way, way lamer than PRL deserves as a get well present – feel better hon!)

**Word:** worn

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam tried to stifle a cough with the worn motel blanket but Dean heard it anyway.

"You sick?"

"No." Sam answered too quickly before he could stop himself.

"What's that on your neck?" Dean asked unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"You've got spots!"

"Zits?" Sam tried.

"It's not possible."

"No... really... I get'em sometimes..."

"I had you _inoculated_, damn it!"

"What?"

"You. Were. Inoculated. As. A. Child." Dean clipped each word out.

"What are you on about?"

"That kid. Last case. Had the goddamn chickenpox."

"Dean, no way do I have chickenpox."

"Get your coat. This is serious at your age. Doctor! Now!"


	11. Too Much Star Trek

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original by E. Kripke – who is making all the money… (will submit to full body search if you send a Winchester *coughdeancough* to do it)…

**E/O CHALLENGE** = we are legion and pretty frickin' awesome…

**A/N:** So once again I dedicate this to PlatinumRoseLady – our fallen compatriot – hope you are making a speedy recovery hon! I plan on upping the ante each week until you are recovered! So this week TWO drabbles…

**Word:** Alert

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Dean is on red alert as he gets Sam in the Impala.

"Fever?"

"Not really."

Mach one crimson alert.

"You take any aspirin?" Dean's voice rises.

"No. It's not that bad."

Orange alert.

"Causes Reyes syndrome."

"What?"

"Fucks your liver if you take aspirin with chickenpox."

"How do you know this?"

"Research. It's my job."

They careen into the clinic's parking lot.

Yellow alert.

Dean hands Sam over to the doctor. Holds on yellow.

"It's unusual, but it does happen. Breakthrough infections are always mild. Only last a couple days…"

Dean guardedly lets the alert system slide back to armed.

* * *

**A/N:** My profound and sincerest apologies for not having replied to any reviews. RL… words fail me…. Suck-a-tude comes to mind… Hugs, chocolate, and virtual Winchesters will have to be my thanks for now….


	12. An Oldie But A Goodie

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original by E. Kripke – who is making all the money… (will submit to full body search if you send a Winchester *coughdeancough* to do it)…

**E/O CHALLENGE** = we are legion and pretty frickin' awesome…

**A/N:** So once again I dedicate this to PlatinumRoseLady – our fallen compatriot – hope you are making a speedy recovery hon! I plan on upping the ante each week until you are recovered! So this week TWO drabbles…

**Word:** Alert

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam's dozing when Dean slides into the exam room. Dean takes the opportunity to slide a hand – that is NOT shaking – over Sam's warmish forehead, smoothing the hair back.

The doctor said there wouldn't be many spots. Dean was quick with the marker.

Sam stirred.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

"Tired? Sick? Remember?"

"Look a-lert, dude!"

Sam groaned, "What?"

"Need you to be A-lert!" Dean prodded annoyingly.

"What are you on about?"

"The world needs more lerts!" Dean laughed.

Sam groaned. "Dude. You need some new material in a big way…"

Sam gaped at his chest. "Is that a smiley face?"

* * *

**A/N:** In case you were wondering? I did _RESEARCH _for this little chickenpox interlude!!!


	13. Trust

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke (I hope he is making lots of money because I am making none).

**E/O CHALLENGE!**

**A/N:** I am humbled to be counted among the legions now at play in these fields….

**Word:** Passion(ate)

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"DAMN IT, SAM!"

Sam jumped at the vehemence of his brother's curse and the crash of something hitting the bathroom wall. Sam braced himself for the inevitable re-appearance of his brother. He'd been expecting this reaction, so he'd steeled himself for the verbal onslaught to come. Hoping it remained only verbal. It wasn't long before Dean appeared.

"Can I not trust you alone at all, Sam? I mean what have I told you about this shit? This is just NOT acceptable."

"Dean…" Sam tried to explain.

"NO. Just. NO, Sammy. No passion-fruit shampoo." Dean stormed dripping back into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** So… I wasn't going to play this week, but I can't help myself anymore… I may need therapy… send Dean…. Please????

I promise I am slowly making a dent in replies to much, much appreciated and loved reviews… in between writing resumes… anybody else think it is totally ironic that you have to spend a fortune on paper and postage WHEN YOU HAVE NO JOB????? Shoot me please… send Dean… *whimpers*


	14. The Classics: A Line for Every Occasion

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Totally just for fun… no money… still waiting for a Winchester to come turn my pockets out…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** SPECIAL EDITION NANA56's BIRTHDAY CHALLENGE!!

I am humbled to be in the company of all the other E/O writers…

**Word:** glimmer

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Shooting in a cave was almost always a very bad idea.

Ceiling met floor and both Sam and Dean's mag-lights dimmed in the settling dust.

Somehow they'd ended up loosely piled, semi-conscious. Sam woke to Dean's groggy voice…

"'By the glimmer of the half-extinguished light, I saw the dull yellow eye of the creature open.'"

Sam gawked.

"Did you just quote _Frankenstein_?"

Dean's eyebrow quirked in classic Dean-d'uh fashion.

Sam huffed, and Dean shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"Dude! Shag ass! The fugly's awake!" Dean yelled, yanking his brother to his feet and away from the rousing creature.

* * *

**A/N 2:** The quote really is from the novel….


	15. Steady of Purpose

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction… based on Kripke's original.

**E/O CHALLENGE: **We are legion!

**A/N:** Another instalment for Nana56's B-day!!

Apparently, I've found another obsession….

**Word:** glimmer

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam lost track of time and direction as they fled the monstrosity's lair. His shoulder ached from the rock that had hit him and his lungs burned with exertion.

They took turns using their mag lights, conserving batteries.

As Dean crossed in front of Sam and into his beam, Sam saw something glimmering on the back of Dean's neck. It was too dark to be sweat.

When Dean staggered and went down, Sam realized it was blood.

"'Be steady to your purposes and firm as a rock,'" Dean mumbled in Sam's arms.

"More _Frankenstein_? Rocks got us into this mess."

* * *

**A/N2**: Yes… google in the wrong hands is a terrifying thing…


	16. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction… based on Kripke's original.

**E/O CHALLENGE: **We are legion!

**A/N:** I promise this isn't turning into a mini-series (ok maybe I'm lying… but dudes! I've already got them trapped in a cave with a creature and Dean with a head wound…I'd probably just end up back here anyway…)

**Word:** ankle

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam heard the creature coming, and he managed to get Dean back on his feet.

Sam kept one hand fisted in Dean's jacket because his brother's bones suddenly seemed to be made out of rubber and he was staggering along wobbling about on his ankles like the scarecrow from the _Wizard of Oz_.

Shifting his hand to the back of Dean's collar the better to steer him, Sam picked out a fork in the tunnel ahead of him. One way seemed as good as another.

"To Oz?" he muttered under his breath, choosing the right fork.

"To Oz!" Dean affirmed.


	17. Keeping It All In Perspective

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original of E. Kripke. No money is being made here...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** I am honored to be among the legions of talented writers now contributing…

My apologies for this being late. I've been out of town… (admittedly having a blast with the Amazons…)

**A/N2:** My mini-series continues… by request…

**Word:** alarm

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"Only a Winchester could shoot the hell out of a stupid cave and manage not to kill the fugly," Dean bitched as he staggered along beside his brother.

Sam grunted in response, concentrating on the thin beam of light in front of him and the sounds coming behind.

The occasional noise of pursuit might be nothing. Dean's bitching indicated he probably wasn't seriously concussed.

It was just the usual SNAFU'ed day at the office for a Winchester.

When the tunnel dead-ended and Dean crumpled back to the ground at his feet, Sam decided the time had come to be alarmed.

* * *

A/N: Blather alert…. Pretty sure you'll want to turn back now.... You've been warned.... I know that I owe a ton of replies – again – and I apologize. I hope to get to them this week I am also way behind on r&r. RL has me in a bad place and I've been having a lot of trouble working up the ability to do much of anything – read, write, etc. Please bear with me and know that reviews are one of the few bright spots for me at the moment. I'm working to get things back on an even keel, but it is a struggle right now, and it is hard to see anything positive. Please ignore the foregoing ramble… and the man behind the curtain…


	18. Showing Poetential

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. He is God. I ain't stealin' nothin' from God…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** I am told there are over 100 of us now. Wow! And other people do drugs! Foolish mortals…

**Word:** spent

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

Gentle pats caused Dean's eyelids to flutter open.

"'nother cave in?"

"Gravity," Sam answered.

Dean grunted, trying unsuccessfully to coordinate his way out of his brother's arms.

"You fainted, dude," Sam chided.

"Did not."

"Like a girl."

"Nu'uh."

"Yep."

"Shuddup," Dean managed to get to hands and knees.

Shaking his head, Sam stood up.

"Let's go. I've spent way more than enough time in this stupid cave," Dean slurred toward the ground.

"Dude. I'm the one standing up," Sam pointed out.

"'s dark."

"Cave, dude."

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary…"

"Poe, now?"

"Classic, Sam."

**A/N:** So, I know. Not a lot of headway, but for those who know me, you know that once I have Dean down, I have a VERY hard time letting him back up again.

Still hate my life, but LOVED the Comic Con coverage! Go Kripke!


	19. Smoke 'em If Ya Got 'em

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction and a non-profit labour of love. Thanks for lending me your toys, Mr. K.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Yes, there are 100's of us… hear us drabble!

**Word:** ditch

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

The sound of a rock bouncing across stone echoed in their chamber.

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping," Dean wheezed, extending a hand to latch on to his brother in an attempt to get up, touching stone instead.

"You missed a line," Sam pointed out.

"Pedant."

"Just sayin'. You were the one all about the classics." Sam grabbed his brother's jacket, hauling him to his feet.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is this a dead end?"

"Ummmm…."

"Gonna make it a bit hard to ditch this fugly."

"You could stall it with the rest of the poem," Sam suggested.

**A/N:** Ok… I promise I won't use the _whole_ poem…


	20. Exit Stage Left

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction and a non-profit labour of love. Thanks for lending me your toys, Mr. K.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Yes, there are 100's of us… hear us drabble! This is a standalone drabble – not part of the cave-arc….

**Word:** ditch

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

The slippery path was bordered on one side by trees and on the other by a ditch filled with evil-smelling, gooey liquid that might once have been water. Running and keeping the fugly in sight was not the cakewalk Dean said the hunt would be.

Sam was pissed about that, but when Dean said DITCH, Sam jumped, no hesitation. No time for second guessing in the middle of a hunt.

Dean skidded to a halt, wheeled and shot the fugly in one smooth motion.

"What the…" Dean looked down at his sodden brother.

"You said _ditch_…"

"Said… Stitch," Dean panted.

* * *

**A/N:** *hides*

Forgive me…


	21. Talk the Talk

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction. Much thanks to Kripke for allowing us to play with his shiny things.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** _**SPECIAL BIRTHDAY EDITION FOR ONYX MOONBEAM – ONE OF OUR GLORIOUS LEADERS!**_ You asked for totally dialogue and that is what I bring you. Sorry I'm a week late – RL is a killer – but I will beat that bitch into submission sometime soon….

**A/N2:** This is a continuation of the "cave arc"…. Chapter 20 was an intermission….

**Word:** Pressure

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"Ow!"

"Shhh! Fugly alert, remember? I gotta stop this bleeding."

"It's stopped already and caving in the rest of my skull isn't helping."

"Cranky much?"

"Bitchy much?"

"Don't be childish."

"Who started it?"

"Last I checked that would be you."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Never did."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"See? Childish."

"Ow!"

"Baby."

"Sadist. Trying to cave in my head."

"You caved in your head, when you caved in the cave, and all I'm trying to do is apply enough pressure to keep your brains from leaking all over the damn cave floor!"

"S'ok, Sammy. I'm fine."


	22. Keep Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction. It does nothing to transform my bank account in any way…. But thanks to Kripke for the loan of his toys.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** _**Special birthday edition for MIYO86!**_ Sorry I'm a week late – I suck. I tried to squeeze in your requests!

**A/N2: **More of the "cave arc"…

**Word:** Pressure

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Dean was having a hard time hearing if the fugly was coming over the buzzing in his ears. It was getting worse as the pressure in his chest increased. He was pretty sure he had at least one busted rib and various bruised or cracked ones. It would explain why breathing was becoming more of an issue. Dean was actually glad the darkness hid some things from Sam.

"Is all that we see or seem/ But a dream within a dream?" Dean muttered.

"Dean? You with me? What's that from?"

"More Poe. Not The Raven. Not everyone likes that one…"


	23. Too Much of a Good Thing?

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction… not making any money… that may be obvious…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Proud to be a part of a community with over 100 members!!!

**Word:** Control

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam listened as Dean concentrated on trying to control his breathing. He didn't need to see his brother to know that Dean's ribs had taken a beating. Sam recognized the signs.

Realizing it was time to take control of the situation, Sam rose to his feet again.

Sam strained to see or hear their pursuer.

"Darkness there and nothing more," Dean offered.

"Decided to stick with _The Raven_, then?"

"Too good to pass up."

Sam reached down to carefully help his brother slowly back to his feet, steadying him as he swayed.

"Let's go before you run out of material."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm seeing just a couple more chapters of this "cave arc"… depending on next week's word, I may be able to wrap it up – which would be nice because the following week I will be unable to post BECAUSE I WILL BE IN THE PRESENCE OF J2 IN VANCOUVER (or possibly dead if my plane crashes….)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. If the Line Fits

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original of E. Kripke. All for fun… no profit…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** I know I'm late and this is lame, but I wanted to try to move this little arc along… Many thanks to those sticking with me – replies are in the mail (sort of)… but all reviews are much appreciated and cherished….

**Word:** relax

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam waited until Dean's tense body relaxed enough to ease his breathing before cautiously retracing their steps to a new tunnel.

"Deep into that darkness peering," Dean wheezed.

"Why don't you save your breath?"

Dean huffed but remained silent. Sam strained his ears and hearing nothing decided to chance the maglight to get their bearings.

"The silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token," Dean offered.

Sam rolled his eyes. He was considering that their next hunt should involve the teacher that had made his brother memorize that stupid poem. _She_ didn't have to live with Dean's uncanny memory…

* * *

**A/N2:** A very happy birthday to Sammy1963 – this is dedicated to you, even though it is not what you requested – so this is an official IOU for a birthday drabble as soon as this arc is wrapped up!


End file.
